Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017)
Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment under its DC Entertainment label. The game is a sequel to 2016's Batman: The Telltale Series, which was based on Bob Kane and Bill Finger's Batman character. The first episode was released on August 8, 2017. The second episode was released on October 4, 2017. The third episode was released on November 21, 2017. The fourth episode was released on January 23, 2018. The fifth episode was released on March 27, 2018. Episode 1: The Enigma 'Cast' *Batman/Bruce Wayne - Troy Baker *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Lucius Fox - Dave Fennoy *Amanda Waller - Debra Wilson *Iman Avesta - Emily O'Brien *Tiffany Fox - Valarie Rae Miller *The Riddler - Robin Atkins Downes *John Doe - Anthony Ingruber *Renee Montoya, Patron, Newscaster 2 - Sumalee Montano *Rumi Mori - Keone Young *Jack Ryder, Agent Mario Hernandez, Mourner, Newscaster 1 - Robert Clotworthy *Eli Knable - Alex Hernandez *Regina Zellerbach - Lori Holt *Vernon Blake, Minister, Riddler Goon - Christian Lanz Episode 2: The Pact 'Cast' *Batman/Bruce Wayne, Goon 3 - Troy Baker *John Doe - Anthony Ingruber *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Lucius Fox - Dave Fennoy *Amanda Waller, Agency Female 1 - Debra Wilson *Iman Avesta, Bartender - Emily O'Brien *Tiffany Fox - Valarie Rae Miller *Harley Quinn, Agency Female 2 - Laura Post *Bane - JB Blanc *Mr Freeze, Agency Male 4, Rookie Goon - Matthew Mercer *Catwoman - Laura Bailey *Renee Montoya, Patron, Newscaster 2 - Sumalee Montano *Vernon Blake, Minister, Riddler Goon - Christian Lanz *Jack Ryder, Agent Mario, Hernandez, Mourner, Newscaster 1 - Robert Clotworthy *Regina Zellerbach - Lori Holt *Willy, Goon 1, Hostage - Dave B. Mitchell *Agency Male 2, Goon 2 - Mark Barbolak *Agency Male 3, Goon 2, Store Owner - John Bentley Episode 3: Fractured Mask 'Cast' *Batman/Bruce Wayne - Troy Baker *John Doe - Anthony Ingruber *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Lucius Fox - Dave Fennoy *Amanda Waller - Debra Wilson *Iman Avesta - Emily O'Brien *Tiffany Fox - Valarie Rae Miller *Harley Quinn, Computer - Laura Post *Bane, GCPD2 - JB Blanc *Mr Freeze, Goons - Matthew Mercer *Catwoman/Selina Kyle, GCPD1 - Laura Bailey *Bullock - Keith Szarabajka *Riddler - Robin Atkins Downes Episode 4: What Ails You 'Cast' *Batman/Bruce Wayne - Troy Baker *John Doe - Anthony Ingruber *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *Amanda Waller, Computer - Debra Wilson *Iman Avesta, Agency Female - Emily O'Brien *Tiffany Fox - Valarie Rae Miller *Harley Quinn - Laura Post *Bane, Agency Male, Dying Man, Goon1 - JB Blanc *Mr Freeze, Spa Worker - Matthew Mercer *Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Civilian - Laura Bailey *Receptionist, Goon 2 - Keith Szarabajka *Riddler - Robin Atkins Downes Episode 5: Same Stitch 'Cast' *Batman/Bruce Wayne - Troy Baker *John Doe/Joker - Anthony Ingruber *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *Amanda Waller/Agency Female - Debra Wilson *Iman Avesta - Emily O'Brien *Tiffany Fox - Valarie Rae Miller *Harley Quinn/GCPD02 - Laura Post *Bane - JB Blanc *Catwoman/Selina Kyle/Executive 1 - Laura Bailey *Receptionist/Civilian 01 - Keith Szarabajka *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Bullock/Civilian 01 - Keith Szarabajka *Regina Zellerbach - Lorri Holt *Renee Montoya - Sumalee Montano *Harrison/Big Clown/Executive 2 - John Bentley *Willy/Generic Male - Dave B. Mitchell *Agency Female 1/Civilian 02/Clown 1/Newscaster 1 - Kari Wahlgren *Frank/Agency Male/Minister/Newscaster 3 - Kirk Thornton *Aide/Agency Male 2/Goon 1/Newscaster 2 - Wally Wingert Category:Video Games Category:2017 Video Games